


[Podfic] Damage

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Damage [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon References, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Complicated Relationships, English Accent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Feels, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Palace, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Soundcloud, Therapy, grief and mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: No damage could ever be truly repaired. John would not be the same.Or, what happened after the tarmac.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804192) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> Many thanks to lifeonmars for permission to podfic another of her fantastic stories, this time Damage - an alternative look at what might have happened immediately following the end of Series 3.  
> My grateful thanks also go to finnagain for their permission, given that they are also podficcing this gripping story (link below). At the time of planning, I believed that podfic to have been abandoned but it is alive and kicking and awaiting RL to calm enough to be continued! I hope you find merit in each of our renditions - I think it's really cool to hear different voices and different interpretations.

Link to [finnagain's podfic of Damage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4021663/chapters/9039835)

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in hospital for a couple of days, so, while I can post new chapters from my phone, I can't make them downloadable. Technical Support is coming to visit this evening and he'll be able to set that right for me when he gets home!   
> Golly, it's complicated, isn't it? So streaming available for a couple of hours, then download later. Fingers crossed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments, I will respond in the next few days, please don't think I'm ignoring you - just a little indisposed at the moment! Normal service will be resumed shortly,   
> Locky


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for your messages, I'm home tomorrow and hopefully able to sit in front of the computer for a little while some time over the weekend, when I will be able to answer you!   
> This chapter holds a special place in my little podfic heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Hoo! I'm home and feeling much better (first proper sleep in 5 days!) Should be back to full working order after the weekend, but I will begin answering your lovely messages sometime over the next 2-3 days, I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at the end of another story! The time has flown by so quickly. I have one more tale ready to go next week and then, my lovelies, I'm afraid I'm caught short. I have a number of works in progress but failing health stopped play for a while. I will endeavour to pull things around (there are a couple of shorter works that are nearly finished but I don't have 'sitting' capabilities, yet, so it may take me a little while). I will be able to update you better towards the end of next week.  
> On the health front, things are improving slowly. I'm not sure if the notes are the best place to announce personal stuff but if I tell you here, then I won't have to repeat myself to lots of individual enquiries! I have had intermittent problems with my back that have landed me in hospital a couple of times in the last 7 months and it is now thought that I have some kind of rheumatoid spondylitis. It still has to be confirmed and I had a full bone scan today to help towards a diagnosis. While it seems a serious state to be in, in a way, I'm relieved - this could be the end of a thirty five year search for an answer to dozens of 'minor' health issues that have seemed, for so long, to be unconnected symptoms that may turn out to be of the same condition. I may have an answer within a month and a coping strategy/effective drug regime within 3 months. I keep fingers crossed.  
> I thank you, yet again, for your continued support and words of encouragement and care. You are truly very dear to me and comments and emails I have received this week have been heartwarming and inspiring. I can't tell you how timely some of those messages have been. Thank you.
> 
> All that aside - my thanks, once again to the fantabulous lifeonmars for permission to podfic this story. It is my avowed intent to record every word she's written, whether for public or private edification! It might take me a while, but I'll get there, eventually!  
> Also thanks to finnagain for their permission to go ahead with the podfic and a reminder that the link to their pod is at chapter 1.


End file.
